Suguru Daishō
is the third year captain of Nohebi Academy Boys' Volleyball Team. Appearance Slightly resembling a snake, he has a small build, thin face, short eyebrows, and slanted eyes. He tends to stick his tongue out and has thick, dark hair with bangs which he keeps swept neatly to his left side. Personality Daishō is a competitive person who enjoys mocking others, especially the members of Nekoma. However, he gets flustered and emotional when he is mocked in return, such as when Kuroo brought up his ex-girlfriend. He is a cunning, manipulative person who uses a polite facade during matches to win the referee's favor; he would admit to net-touches and apologize loudly to bolster Nohebi's reputation, but use somewhat underhand tactics without the audience knowing, such as purposely spiking a ball at an opponent's face and using the referee's influence to get away with spikes that were originally out. Background Daishō is the current captain of Nohebi Academy's Boys' Volleyball Team. He is a third year at Nohebi Academy Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Daishō approaches Nekoma in the hallway, right before the semifinals startChapter 190, and interrupts Kuroo's speech with an insult to his team. An annoyed Yamamoto quickly steps in front of Daishō and tries to intimidate him before Kuroo calls him off. Daishō continues with his taunts and comments that Kuroo's hairstyle doesn't count towards his height. The latter retaliates by mentioning Daishō's recent breakup, unnerving him. Before he can attack back, Lev approaches him from the back and states that Nekoma has changed a lot, but quickly gets interrupted by Yaku. Daishō simply laughs before he and Kuroo challenge each other to a battle at the finals. Nohebi goes up against Itachiyama Academy, but loses and has to play against Nekoma for the third placeChapter 196. As Daishō and Kuroo go to shake hands, the former remarks that he knew it would come down to this. Kuroo quickly defends his team, but notes that despite what he says, they lost in the end. Before the match begins, Daishō gives his team a quick speech and reminds them that Nekoma is tenacious, but all they need to do is declaw the opponents. He easily pulls off a feint right as the game starts and continues mocking different Nekoma members to force them to lose their cool. Adding onto that, after touching the ball before it goes out, Daishō makes a show of apologizing for it, gaining the referee's favor. Daishō uses Taketora's short temper and the trash talking aimed at him to bait him into stepping too far, right into the ball's path. Taketora ends up getting hit in the face, which Daishō pretends to apologize for. A few plays later, a ball is going out and Daishō skillfully steps right in front of it, blocking a referee's view. The referee marks it as in anyway, but the head referee defends Nohebi, allowing it to get the point. As the match goes on, Daishō notices his opponents' rising tempers and note to himself that they're not annoyed with him; they're annoyed at themselves for failing and the more reckless they become, the faster they'll self-destruct. Despite his general tactics, Daishō does play properly and show his true skills. At one point, he rushes to the back of the court to save a ball, noting to himself that Nohebi has strong determination as well. After Lev spikes the ball back, Daishō loses his composure for a second. After Yaku's switched out with an injury, Daishō quickly targets Shibayama and lets him know to unnerve himChapter 199. He aims his next spike directly at Shibayama, who misses. Without Yaku as the backbone, Daishō underestimates Nekoma and aims specifically for whom he perceives as the weaker players. While Lev's at the back, Daishō aims his spike at him, but immediately gets shut down by Kuroo, who had been waiting for this slip-up. He tries to make a comeback by aiming at Shibayama again, but the libero is able to receive it properly this time. After Nekoma wins the first set, Daishō calms down and remembers his determination to get to nationals. He targets Taketora now, hoping to lower his morale by forcing him to miss, but this fails as Taketora only gets more focused on the match. Nearing Nekoma's match point, Daishō gets nervous and plays with much more effort, chasing the ball over the court boundaries. Despite that, Nekoma winsChapter 206. After the match, Daishō goes to sit outside and is approached by Mika. She apologizes for breaking up with him because of his sole focus on volleyball. He laughs and admits that he lost anyway, but she points out that Nohebi is still considered a strong team. She remarks that she's starting to understand him a lot better after watching his match and asks him to teach her volleyball sometime, seemingly reconciling with him. Daishō goes back to his teammates after this. As they wrestle with one another, Daishō begins crying because of the loss. Statistics Like the rest of his team, he is proficient at receiving. His play style is based on baiting his opponents to step far in and then lash out a forceful spike. He has a good eye for spotting and targeting the weakest link of the opposing team. He is also skilled with jump serves and feints. Relationships Tetsurō Kuroo They appear to be longtime rivals and enjoy mocking each other. Kuroo also has some knowledge of Daishō's personal life as he was aware that Daishō's girlfriend broke up with him. Despite their general animosity, they acknowledge their respective teams' abilities and have challenged each other to meet at the Spring High finals. It's shown that despite disliking Nohebi's tactics, Kuroo still acknowledges the players' true abilities and strength. Mika She is Daishō's ex-girlfriend who broke up with him sometime before the Tokyo Spring High Representative Playoffs. Daishō claims to be the one who dumped her when Kuroo brought it up, but it's revealed that she dumped him because he only focused on volleyball and his club activities. They reconcile after Nohebi's loss to Nekoma in the Third Place Decider Match. Unbeknownst to Daishō, she'd attended his match and later approached him to apologize for misunderstanding him all long. Embarrassed, he acknowledges that he still lost despite his efforts, and Mika immediately defended him and comforted him. She also asked him to teach her volleyball, which he agreed to. Trivia * Favorite Food: Papico (a Japanese ice cream created by Glico) * Current Concern: "I want to increase the power of my serve." * Star sign: Cancer *'Nomenclature' ** Suguru (優) - Superior ** Daishō (大将) - General Quotes * "'Always have'. As in high-level defensive intensity and impeccable teamwork, along with a lack of ability to consistently put up points and close out matches. That's Nekoma-chan for you." ''(To Kuroo, Chapter 190) * ''"We will do anything and everything to gain an edge and secure points... Even turning the very atmosphere of the court to our favor!!!" ''(To himself on Nohebi, Chapter 198) * "''Our team and Nekoma are birds of a feather...We 'persevere' and refuse to give in." (To himself, Chapter 198) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:3rd Year Category:Wing Spikers Category:Nohebi Academy Volleyball Club